edfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Squares and an Ed
"3 Squares and an Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed is grounded and Edd and Eddy. Plot Edd is showing Eddy his laundry chutes, which is known to be the fastest slide to any basement anywhere. Once Eddy finds Edd's wall of failed inventions, he speeds over to the volcano, and ends up getting his head stuck in it. When Eddy chases after Edd the come to Ed's backyard and get caught by Sarah and Jimmy. Unfortunately, Sarah says that no one can see Ed, because he's grounded. Eddy soon distracts Jimmy with Jonny , who is dressed up like a Leprechaun. When Edd and Eddy reach Ed's room, they plan a breakout. When they get out of the house, Sarah almost catches them. They were soon about to climb the stairs, until they were gone. Eddy asked Ed why his stairs are gone, Ed replies that his parents took them down because he was grounded. But that doesn't stop Eddy, he tells Ed to lean back on a gigantic pin, and launches Ed up. When Sarah finds out that Ed is gone she starts to blow a whistle and searches the house. Edd finally puts together a giant kite, and flies off with Ed and Eddy. Soon all the string rolls out, and they plow into Jimmy. When Sarah tells Ed that she's going to tell Mom, Edd reminds Eddy about the "Parental Ring" he mentioned to him earlier. But yet, the Eds find a way to communicate, by phones made by a wire hanger, a can and a sponge connected to strings, but they are broken up by Sarah, who pulls their strings together. Quotes *'Edd': a sour-faced Eddy "Try to contain yourself, Eddy. The adrenalin of irreverence can be quite overwhelming" a hushed whisper "We're soooo bad!" ---- *'Edd': "And arachnids Eddy" Eddy: "You have peanuts in your basement, Double D? ---- *'Eddy': smug "Jonny'll do anything for a handful of granola" ---- *'Jimmy': in horror at Ed's dinner "Buttered toast with gravy? Do people eat this?" ---- *'Eddy': Ed panicking "Keep your shorts on." sees Ed's shorts are around his ankles "No, seriously, keep your shorts on, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "How does it feel to be back on the outside, Ed?" Ed: gasp "OUTSIDE ED?! But I am grounded, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STAIRS?!" Ed: "My parents took them down because I am grounded." Edd: "That's... disturbing." ---- *'Jimmy': gleeful "Its the end of rainbow, leprechaun! Hand over that pot of gold" Jonny: "Nope. Up to the fake rainbow, that's all you get for one handful pal" Jimmy: devastated "My fantasy... crushed by an imp!" Trivia *It was never revealed why Ed was grounded in the first place. *When Double-D and Eddy are preparing to go down the laundry shoots, you can see Double-D's name on his, "Edward". However, in other episodes prior to this one, when Double-D wears a name tag or something with his full name on it, it reads "Eddward", with two D's. *How did Sarah and Jimmy go downstairs if there were no stairs, and how did they get back up? *Why didn't the Eds let go of their "phones" when Sarah started pulling on the strings? It would've saved themselves lots and lots of pain! *The scene where the Edds use the giant safety pin to hop up the missing stairwell was used as a bump for the channel when it still used the full "Cartoon Network" logo. The scene was extended to include the logo jumping in on the Eds after Eddy ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcWSJ0xXGkw)) *The Elevation Boots in A Pinch to Grow an Ed were destroyed, in The Episode In Like Ed One of them were Repaired, but now they're destroyed again. *A popular video on youtube called Ed's grounded rap was based off from this episode. It's basically Ed saying grounded again and again with music and Edd and Eddy saying some things as well. Video This clip was provided by starvinginyugoslavia on youtube. J9HRdw08xKI Category:Episodes Category:Season 3